In modern life, the Internet connects people all over the world. More and more electronic apparatus equipped with a screen, such as personal computers, mobile phones and so on, mostly have the ability to connect to the Internet in order to allow users to browse web pages. Further, connecting to the Internet through a television also seems to be a trend.
When connecting to the Internet using a personal computer, one can conveniently control a cursor by using a mouse. However, conventionally, one suffers a problem of how to control the cursor when connecting to the Internet through a television. The screen of the television is rather larger and user is confined with the length of a mouse cable when using the mouse to control the cursor, such that user may have to sit very closely to the television, which makes user's eyes tired. One may certainly solve this problem by a wireless mouse but then the wireless mouse needs to be additionally purchased. Furthermore, according to long-standing habits, user is still accustomed to use a remote controller to control the television.
Therefore, it is an important issue for how to control a cursor movement and an object selection by the remote controller when connecting to the Internet through a television.